makeupyourownstarwarscharacterfandomcom-20200213-history
Planning storys together
On this page, say your characters name and ask if anyone wants to have you in there story, like say if Billy and Joe were two different characters, you would ask if someone was avalible or wanted to, they would say yes/no. Then you would plan the story, but you have to have the same idea, it cant be totally different, like, Part of story: Billy killed Joe. But in the other persons story it is: Joe killed Billy. It can have different words, but just the same idea. Like if I said Joe ran away from billy, in the other story it could say, Joe the coward ran into another room. Below you may plan out that stuff. #1 story I am seeing if anyone wants to do a story with my character, 'Headshot'. Marinetroop (talk)Marinetroop Sep, 19, 2012 3:21 PM I guess if you want to, IG-211 can have some sort of involvement... Reedman211 (talk) 19:59, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Lol, it can be kinda like a Batman vs. Scarescrow thing, where you unleash your posion gas and I fight of the Nightmare. Marinetroop (talk)Marinetroop September 19 2012 IDEAS: Lieutenant Headshot awooped in with 5 ARC troopers at his side. They were going to kill General Grevious. They got in position, when IG-211 killed three of the troopers, the remaining 2 fireed at IG-211, almost accurate to the head, he deflected a shot, Its killed Sergeant Answoop. Then Headshot and Jinxer were left, when Finxer was stabbed in the heart with the staff. Killer had some fun and unleashed his fear gas. Headshot began facing his fears, and nightmares... (CONTINUED) Tell me what you think of this Marine... Reedman's Idea: Lieutenant Headshot was commanded by Jedi Knight Doh Surr and Padawan Gerastis Traliian to excecute Grievous on one of Hoth's moons. As they flew in the gunship, they were hit by an AAT stationed on the ground. A trooper died in the crash but the rest of the team went forward. Eventually reaching the CIS bunker, a sniper shot a trooper in the head. Another was shot in the leg. As he screamed in pain Headshot rushed to get a medical aid kit for the trooper who was shot. Headshot raced back and helped as much as he could. IG-211 was alerted of the invaders and quickly raced Grievous to a spacecraft. Sergeant Answoop shot the sniper droid and took out the security droids. IG-211 called on B1-A-345 to take a team of droids and kill Headshot and his fellow brothers. As Answoop raced toward the entrence of the bunker, B1-A-345 imediatly flew over and stabbed him in the chest. Answoop cried out in pain, as the droid killed the injured trooper as well as the rookie Shapebowl. As more troopers died from the air battle droids, Surr destroyed them using the force to crush most of them. B1-A-345 came from behind to kill Surr, but was shot by Headshot and was bisected by the jedi after falling to the ground. IG-211 watched the monitors and decided he would let them in, as Grievous had already escaped. The doors opened and Surr said "Be careful men, this is a trap... I sense it.". As they walked the corridors, IG-211 emerged from the shadows. He emited his blue lightsaber and spoke "I have come to end your pain, for if you surrender now, I will grant you the most painless death I may offer." Traliian yelled "You will never take our pride. We will fight untill the end!". The jedi emited their sabers but Killer was not happy about the odds. He took out a switch and pushed the button in between. Sudenly, the walls moved in a pattern and blocked off Headshot and the clones from the jedi. Headshot raced with his brothers and moved along to find the right path. He could hear the hums of the sabers but could not tell from where. Dead end after dead end, Headshot assumed they were lost. Suddenly he heard a loud shriek. He raced across and found the exit. Traliian lay there on the floor bleeding from his wounds, but Surr and Killer where gone. Traliian wispered to Headshot "Killer... Surr... Landing Pad... Help him..." Then the young Rodian lay there dead. Headshot and his men aprroached the landing pad but no one was there. Suddenly a figure dropped from the ceiling and the clones readied their weapons. But it was Surr, dead. Then Killer snuck up behind and jabbed the injured Answoop in the back, killing him. Headshot immediatly grabbed Killer's arm but was thrown away from him. Killer slaughtered another clone and kicked the other into a wall. He sliced his body and ripped his helmet off. Headshot and another clone, were alone, and ran at IG-211. Headshot slidded across the floor, kicking IG-211, and sent him nealling to the floor. The other clone jumped on Killer's back and pointed his gun at his head. Killer immediatly elbowed the clone and snapped his neck from behind. Headshot punched Killer and he dropped his saber. Killer and Headshot then engaged in hand to hand combat. Killer then punched Headshot and prepared to finish him off, but an explosion sent him flying away from Headshot. Rebublic reinforcements had come to aid him! But before Headshot could stop Killer, he looked around and he was gone. IG-211 had escaped, as well as Grievous. His brothers and generals were beaten and slaughtered. At least Headshot would live to fight another day. But when he went to grab his gun, he could not find it. Strangely, it had dissappeared with IG-211. Sailing in space was a small spacecraft with IG-211 inside. Holding the gun, he examined and studied it. He knew he would gain something out of this. I do like the Reedman, but I did like the fear gas part, its up to you though. Maybe at the end the gunship blew up instead of coming at headshots aid, and then in Killers arm sockets he unleashed his fear gas. But I do like your idea